flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Shock
| aired = May 27, 2010 | title_image = Charlie Benford's eyes | writer = Timothy J. Lea Scott M. Gimple | director = John Polson | guest_cast = Yuko Takeuchi as Keiko Annabeth Gish as Lita Barry Shabaka Henley as Shelly Vreede Genevieve Cortese as Tracy Neil Jackson as Lucas Hellinger Patrick J. Adams as Ed Blake Robbins as Buckner Carlease Burke as Francine Hira Ambrosino as Yuuka Arahida Dominic Rains as Kahmir with Michael Ealy as Marshall Vogel | co-starring = Lennon Wynn as Charlie Ryan Wynott as Dylan Marquessa Moreland as Dr. Sarah Long Lindsay Pulsipher as Charlie Kerri Higuchi as Hitomi Robb Skyler as Cabbie Jeremy Radin as Guard Masami Kosaka as Host | uncredited = }} "Future Shock" is the twenty-second and last episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired in the United States on Thursday, May 27, 2010, on ABC. Summary Previously on Flashforward Aaron, Kahmir, and Tracy In Afghanistan, Aaron Stark urges Kahmir Dejan to continue to try reviving Aaron's badly hurt daughter Tracy Stark. Kahmir is eventually able to find a pulse. Stanford Wedeck connects Aaron with Mark Benford over the phone, and Aaron gives Mark support and advice. Bryce, Keiko, Nicole, and Ed At the immigration detention facility in Lancaster, Bryce Varley is able to get information about Keiko Arahida by telling romance-novel-reading Francine the romantic story of his flashforward — and by bribing her with $100. Nicole Kirby is waiting for Bryce as he comes out. They apologize to each other and Bryce leaves Nicole standing on a sidewalk as he departs to meet Keiko. At the Los Angeles airport, Yuuka Arahida has a change of heart and makes a scene to distract the ICE officers so that Keiko Arahida can escape from them. Bryce makes his way to the sushi restaurant. He is initially denied entrance by the host because there is a private party, but then allowed in because Hitomi, a waitress, recognizes him as "Keiko's man." A despondent Nicole drives along a poorly-lit road. She barely avoids colliding with another car but in swerving crashes through a fence and into a lake. She is saved from drowning by a man named Ed, whom she had seen at Angeles Hospital and who explains that he saw himself rescuing her in his flashforward. Keiko makes her way to the restaurant and finds Bryce in time for the two of them to experience the second Global Blackout together, holding hands. Janis, Demetri, and Simon In Palo Alto, Janis Hawk uses her pregnancy as a distraction to a guard to allow Demetri Noh and Simon Campos to sneak into NLAP. The guard calls an ambulance to transport Janis to the hospital, where Dr. Sarah Long conducts an ultrasound and tells her that her baby is healthy and is a boy (instead of being a girl she saw her in her flashforward). As a show of good faith, Simon hands over his alpha ring to Demetri. Simon gets into the NLAP computer system. When the Global Blackout conspiracy powers up the linear accelerator, Simon attempts to stop it but is unable to do so in time. Demetri, wanting to experience a flashforward since he had none during the first Global Blackout, returns the alpha ring to Simon before the second Global Blackout occurs. Lloyd, Dylan, Olivia, and Charlie Olivia Benford takes her daughter Charlie to a beach to wait for the time to run out. Charlie hopefully asks if that means the future can be changed. They are interrupted when Charlie sees Lloyd Simcoe and his son Dylan approaching. Lloyd explains that he found Olivia by asking his bodyguard to call Olivia's bodyguard. He tells Olivia that he needs to be in her house at ten o'clock. Olivia offers her house keys, but Lloyd convinces her that she needs to be in the house with him to try to re-create the conditions of their Flashes. Olivia agrees. They return to the Benford residence. Dylan uses a tube of lipstick to write the QED formula on Olivia's bedroom mirror. Lloyd realizes that Dylan memorized the formula earlier in the day and that he (Lloyd) had not written it on the mirror as he believed from his Flash. From the formula and a text message from Simon Campos, Lloyd realizes the tachyon constant is not a number, but a wave. He communicates this fact to Mark Benford. Mark, Stan, and Shelly Mark Benford is in jail for instigating a barfight while drunk, but Stanford Wedeck gets him out and puts him on a call to Aaron Stark to get support and advice. The FBI discover that there are bombs inside their Los Angeles field office, and the building is evacuated. Mark Benford sees Marshall Vogel and asks him to go to Mark's house to protect Lloyd Simcoe. Marhshall then tells Mark that in his flashforward he was telling another FBI agentt that Mark was dead. Mark then rushes into the building. The building comes under attack by masked tattoo men who got inside by masquerading as law enforcement officers. Many real FBI agents are killed. Stan and Shelly Vreede enter the building to save Mark. After getting a call from Lloyd that the tachyon constant is a wave and that the next Global Blackout will take place in April 2010, Mark recreates the exact positions of the strings on the Mosaic Wall from Gabriel McDow's sketch of the wall. He realizes the positions of the string pins allow him to determine the time and date of the next Global Blackout: 10:14 PM, April 29. Stan takes cover in a bathroom as in his flashforward and kills the tattoo men that enters. Mark, Stan, and Vreede successfully defend themselves against the tattoo men. Mark calls Stan to communicate the time of the next Global Blackout. As Stan leaves the building, he calls President Dave Segovia so that Segovia can warn the world. As Mark begins to leap toward a helicopter outside a window, the second Global Blackout occurs and he collapses. The building explodes. The second Global Blackout The second Global Blackout takes place on Thursday, April 29, 2010, at 10:14 PM, Pacific Daylight Time. Unlike the first Global Blackout, either different people saw different times, or single individuals saw multiple future times. Thanks to the president's emergency broadcast warning, and warnings heard worldwide, many people are prepared for this second blackout by sitting on the ground or lying down. Lita, wearing an alpha ring, is conscious during the Global Blackout and takes away an unconscious Janis Hawk in a wheelchair. Charlie Benford sees a vision of herself as a teenager telling an unknown man that "They found him." Trivia Production Notes * Annabeth Gish (Lita) appeared without lines. Music * "The Funeral" by Band of Horses plays during the second Global Blackout. Unanswered Questions General * Did Mark Benford survive? * Who was the person the teenaged Charlie learned was found in her flashforward? * To whom did she relate the information? * Why did the flashforwards of the second Global Blackout show multiple future times, unlike the flashforwards of the first Global Blackout, in which all the flashforwards were to the same future time? * Why was Lita tasked to get Janis? * Who started the countdown timer at the FBI? * Where were the origin points for the different flashforward waves? * How long did the second Blackout last? * Was Joyce Clemente in the Oval Office at 10 PM as her flashforward showed? * Did someone from the Global Blackout conspiracy help Hellinger to escape during the second blackout? * Why was Stan's future so different than his flashforward? * If Gabriel knew when the second Blackout was going to be (it was his drawing of the Mosaic board that provided Mark with the time of the second Blackout), why didn't he tell anyone? * Did Demitri have a flashforward this time? * Did Tracy stay awake during this Blackout? * Was Zoey walking on the shores of Hawaii, the same way as she saw it in her flashforward? * What effect, if any, did Simon's input on the computer just before the second Blackout have on the second Blackout? * How did Mark sober up so quickly? * Anabelle told Mark that she overheard her kidnappers say that Simon was going to cause another blackout. Did Simon have anything to do with the second blackout and if so, did he do it accidently? Flashes External links *Episode's article on IMDB